


October, Autumn

by TheDancingWind



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Bast (Kingkiller Chronicles) - Freeform, Gen, Halloween, Inspired By, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingWind/pseuds/TheDancingWind
Summary: This poem was inspired by Bast's "Marple, Maypole". Enjoy!





	October, Autumn

October, autumn,  
scare and scream,  
ghosts and tricks on  
Halloween.

Faeries, forests  
in the night,  
in aged pasts  
was real the fright.

Creative costumes,  
sexy elves,  
clowns and pirates  
on the shelves.

Here Halloween,  
then dark and grave,  
party-time to  
misbehave!


End file.
